


safe

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi wakes up in Erwin's bed, and that's how things change.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to mention when i posted but levi is meant to be trans in this, it hardly matters to the story though
> 
> anyway i love these dumb gay men, hope you enjoy!

The morning sun filters through the gap in the curtains, warm hues of orange and gold, and Levi feels safe. Outside the birds sing their carefree songs, and beside him he hears the sound of gentle breathing. He turns his head to look at the person next to him and sees the handsome, sleeping visage of Erwin Smith. His face appears softer than usual, the frown lines and wrinkles smoothed out as he sleeps, and his lips are parted slightly. His hair is tousled, not perfectly styled like Levi is so used to seeing. He looks at peace. Levi can't help reaching out and running his thumb across the man's cheek, stroking his skin that is a little rough from the emerging stubble.

Levi's memory of last night is as hazy as the sunlight that bounces off the walls. He thinks maybe he's dreaming, and soon he'll wake up and be back in his own bed. At least then he wouldn't have to contemplate what the hell this means, that he's laying next to Erwin Smith as he sleeps, the most vulnerable Levi has ever seen the man. In a way, it's frightening to see him like this. Levi admires the man more than he'd care to admit, and trusts him more than he's ever trusted anyone. He puts all his faith in Erwin. The commander is always so resolute, so determined, so unfaltering. Seeing him look so unquestionably _human_ is a side of Erwin that Levi never expected to lay eyes upon.

Carefully, he moves closer to Erwin, pressing their bodies together in a way that feels completely natural. The larger man instinctively wraps an arm around him, pulling him even closer. Levi fits in Erwin's arms in a way that makes him wonder whether they really were made for each other. He feels Erwin's warm breath against the back of his neck. The realization of how right this feels gives Levi a weird sense of unease.

“Levi,” Erwin's voice is quiet and hoarse, such a strange contrast to how powerful and full of purpose he usually sounds.

Levi can't bring himself to respond.

“Good morning,” Erwin says. He presses a kiss to the skin of Levi's nape and that's when the younger man can't take it anymore.

“What happened last night?” Levi asks in a gentle tone he uses seldom and only ever to Erwin, “I don't remember.”

He hears the commander sigh. “You fell asleep in my armchair,” Erwin tells him, “I felt bad leaving you there so I carried you here.”

“Into bed with you.”

“Yes.”

There's something unsure about Erwin's voice, a hesitancy that worries Levi.

Instead of arguing, or making some sarcastic comment, he mutters a sincere “thank you”.

He doesn't see the smile that graces Erwin's lips. “You're welcome.”

“I should go,” Levi says, pulling away from Erwin's embrace and getting out of the bed.

“You don't have to,” says Erwin. It's almost a request.

Levi can't bear staying right now. “I'll see you later, Erwin.”

 

* * *

 

Levi's not sure how he got into the routine of visiting Erwin every evening, but it's become habit now. He sits in the mans armchair and sips his cup of black tea, legs curled up underneath him, whilst Erwin does paperwork with a focused frown.

Even after the confusion of this morning, Levi can't bring himself to avoid Erwin. He arrives a few minutes later than he usually does and he can't help finding the pleased expression on Erwin's face as he enters endearing.

“Levi,” the man says, sounding surprised, “You came.”

“Of course I came,” Levi responds, “I always do.”

“I thought maybe after this morning...”

“Oh don't worry, I'd forgotten about it already.”

He doesn't notice how Erwin's smile fades into a look of sadness, as he takes his usual seat in his chair and rests his chin on his hand.

“How was your day?” asks Erwin.

Levi sighs, because he hates making small talk.

“Fine,” he says, abrupt.

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Erwin clears his throat. “Levi,” he says again. This time his tone is stern, the voice he uses when he's about to announce something serious. “I think we should talk.”

Levi forces himself not to look over at him. “About what?” he questions, sounding tetchy.

“I... Come here for a moment, would you?”

Reluctantly, Levi does as he's told. He strides over to Erwin's desk, sitting on it with his arms crossed stubbornly.

“What?” he asks again.

The last thing he expects is for Erwin to reach out and place a hand on his thigh. Levi flinches, but doesn't argue.

“About last night,” Erwin says, “And this morning.”

“What about them?”

“Levi...”

“You kissed me,” Levi can't help blurting out, still avoiding eye contact.

“I did,” confirms Erwin.

That's when their eyes meet. They stare at each other for a moment with a mutual sense of knowing.

“When we were in bed,” Erwin says, slowly, “You moved closer to me.”

Levi looks away, frowning.

“I was cold,” he tries to justify himself, though he knows Erwin won't buy it.

It's not supposed to be like this. Soldiers are not supposed to fall in love with their superior, commanders are not supposed to fall in love with their subordinates. Yet here they are. Levi has never felt like this about anyone, and it scares him. It's worse than venturing outside the walls. At least then he knows exactly what to expect, what might happen. The feelings he has for Erwin are full of uncertainty.

“Levi,” Erwin says, his voice soft.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Levi hesitates. “Yes.”

And so Erwin rises from his chair and moves around to the other side of the desk. He takes Levi's face in his hands, cupping his chin, and kisses him gently. Levi can't help moaning softly as their lips touch, he can't help the way his eyes close and how he wraps his arms around Erwin's shoulders.

At some point, Levi finds his legs wrapping around Erwin's waist as he sits on the desk. Erwin runs his fingers through the younger man's hair and kisses him in a way that makes Levi's heart race.

For a moment, Erwin pulls away. “You're beautiful,” he says, his voice low and quiet, “You're perfect.”

He begins to kiss the tender skin of Levi's neck, sucking gently and tugging at Levi's hair as he does so. The smaller man lets out soft moans and whines of pleasure, his body shivering, as he clutches the end of the desk for support. Erwin's touch, their closeness to each other... It's intoxicating. Everything about this is intoxicating.

“Levi,” Erwin moans, and Levi shudders at his hot breath against his neck and the way he says his name.

“I want you,” says Erwin, voice dripping with desire, “I need you.”

Levi nods. “Please,” is all he can bring himself to say. His voice is so vulnerable and open, so intimate. It's weird hearing himself speak like that.

Erwin carries Levi to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress. He climbs on top of him, kissing him more as he fiddles with his shirt buttons and discards it on the floor. He then moves onto Levi's shirt.

“Wait,” Levi says.

Erwin stops. He looks up at Levi, concerned. “What's wrong?”

“I...” Levi feels awkward, “I don't think I'm ready for you to see me like that.”

Erwin simply smiles, pressing a tender kiss to Levi's cheek. “That's alright.”

“But...” says Levi, sitting up, “I want to make you feel good.”

At that, Erwin raises one of his eyebrows and smirks.

Levi takes a moment to appreciate the perfectly chiseled muscles of his torso, pressing kisses to his chest and running his fingers over his abdomen. He then moves off the bed and positions himself on his knees.

“Come here, then,” he instructs, and Erwin does as he's told, sitting on the edge of the bed so that Levi is knelt between his legs.

“Fuck,” he says, and it almost startles Levi because the man doesn't swear often. Levi decides he likes it very much. “You look perfect like that.”

“On my knees for you?” Levi purrs, planting gentle kisses to Erwin's thighs.

Erwin hums. “Mm, Levi. You're beautiful, you know?”

Levi ignores him and starts to unzip his pants. He gasps quietly as Erwin's cock springs out, feeling his heart racing in his chest, and starts to kiss it through his briefs.

“Ah, Levi... Fuck. _Fuck_.”

When Levi carefully removes Erwin's briefs, he licks his lips at the sight of his cock, already completely hard and much larger than he expected. Though it makes sense that the commander of the Survey Corps, who is the most perfect and godlike man Levi has ever known, also has a perfect cock.

He starts to suck Erwin off, gently at first but he's awfully eager. The man hisses and moans, thrusting his hips forward a little. It doesn't take long for Levi to take his whole cock in his mouth, though his eyes sting with tears and he has to breathe through his nose for a moment so that he doesn't choke.

“Be careful,” Erwin says, with a fondness that seems out of place, “Don't hurt yourself for my sake.”

Levi hums around his cock. He sucks enthusiastically, reveling in every twitch and sound that Erwin makes. When Erwin starts pulling on his hair, Levi decides this is the best feeling in the world and he doesn't ever want to be doing anything else but this.

“Fuck, Levi, that's it.”

The obscene noises Erwin makes are driving Levi crazy and he's sure he must be completely wet, his groin tingling.

“ _Ah,_ Levi, I'm...” Erwin gasps before he can finish speaking, his grip on Levi's hair tightening. The smaller man pulls off his cock, careful that his teeth don't scratch him, and looks up at Erwin with the most lustful expression he can manage, his lips parted and eyes wide.

“ _Erwin_ ,” he mewls.

The man starts jerking himself off until he eventually climaxes, spraying hot cum on Levi's face. Levi has his eyes closed and his mouth wide open now, catching the liquid on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Erwin's voice is husky, “ _Fuck_. Levi.”

Levi licks his lips slowly, then swallows. He looks up at Erwin with a sweet smile.

“You're perfect for me,” Erwin tells him. He reaches down to stroke Levi's hair. “Good boy.”

Levi shudders at the petname.

“I love you.”

At those words, Levi feels like his heart stops in his chest for a moment.

“I love you too,” he says, quietly.

Erwin smiles.

“Good,” he says, “That's good. Here, let me clean you up.”

He takes a handkerchief and starts wiping the white droplets from Levi's face, with a softness that feels so out of place. But Levi adores it. He adores Erwin being soft with him.

Once he's finished, Erwin helps Levi up onto the bed and holds him in his arms, like he had done that morning. He drifts off into sleep, breathing gently against Levi's neck.

And Levi feels safe.

 


End file.
